Jumbo Electro Generator Room
The Jumbo Electro Generator Room is one of the activities in the First Floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. It is designed to teach arithmetic - addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. Description Mystery Mountain has a limited amount of "power" & playing the Mountain's games uses it. Botley goes to the cellar to get more energy. In this activity, the user is presented with several monitors displaying a number with an operation above it using addition, subtraction, multiplication, or division with multiples of any number from 1 to 12. The user must select which numbered batteries for an accurate equation from one to twelve when placed on the monitors. Botley uses an example taking two batteries to charge the machine. The device seems to be two large glass rings with what appears to be plasma swirling inside them. The exercise takes place here when the whole machine is charged, The central coil with a glowing bulb on top rises & spreads power throughout the mountain through both a transformer and a second bulb. The user must choose two batteries to equal its answer. Once the game has been completed, full power will be restored to the Mountain. Aside from the front door exercise, this is the only game in which no Mission Clue can be earned. Polly's lackey sometimes attempts to sabotage this generator with a banana peel which Botley slips on after leaping over the machine; This does very little damage, though. The generator appears to resemble a scaled-down particle accelerator. Introduction At the beginning of the activity, Botley takes two batteries for an example using addition and the user can try. Choose two batteries to plug in. Difficulty level differences *'Level 1' - Addition, subtraction, and multiplication *'Level 2' - Addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division *'Level 3' - Multiplication and division Dialogue of Botley *When Botley can't use: **On the first floor. ***"Uh-oh! We ran out of energy! We can't do anything else until we juice up the generator! Let's go to the basement!" ***The Robot Kitchen ****"The lock won't work without energy, let's go to the generator to power up." ****"This door's shut tight here to lead juice up. Time to head to the professor's generator." ****"There's not enough energy to run the feeder. It's time to power up at the generator downstairs." ***The Art Gallery ****The Virtual Collection *****"There's not enough energy to run this machine. So if you want to use the virtual collection, we'll have to go to the generator downstairs and power up." *****"Got to go to the generator to power up. This place is dead and power wise." ****The Painting Gallery *****"There's not enough energy to use any of the professor's painting tools. We'll have to head to the generator downstairs and POWER UP!" *****"Everything's dead! We'll have to go to the generator to power up." ***The Music Hall ****"We need energy to get past this door. Time to head to the generator downstairs and power up." ****"Come on! Let's go to the generator to power up!" **On the second floor. ***"Uh-oh! We're out of energy! Quick to the basement generator to juice up!" ***The Biosphere ****"There's not enough energy to launch the explorer. We'll have to generate more electricity. Let's go downstairs." ****"We got to go to the generator! This place is dead!" ***The Shrinking Machine Room ****"The Shrink-O-Matic's dead! We ran out of power! Let's go downstairs to generate more." ****"We can't run this thing without more power. Time to take a trip to the generator." **On the third floor. ***"It looks like we're out of energy. Before we continue our mission, we'll have to juice down the generator. Let's go to the basement." ***The Observatory ****"There's not enough energy to use the professor's telescope. We need to power up at the generator downstairs." ****"There's nothing we can do without more power. Time to take a trip to the generator." ***The Robot Maze ****"It takes power to send the robot to its spaces and right now, there's just not enough juice to get started. We need to go energize this place using the professor's generator downstairs." ****"There's nothing we can do without more power. Time to take a trip to the generator." Digital manual description The machines and devices you'll use in the Mountain run on electricity. To play them, you'll have to supply the power. To get the energy points you need, you'll sometimes have to return to the Professor's generator. To get here, take the stairway down from the first floor. The generator runs on batteries, and only you have the "power" to put the batteries in the right combination! But you'll have to work fast, before the batteries lose their spark. * Each monitor displays a specific battery requirement. * Find two batteries that, when combined in the required math operation, equal the number on the monitors. * Click on a battery and drag it to one of the magnets sitting on top of the generator. * When you get all the batteries in place, your energy level will increase to 100%. Now you have the power to run the machines and complete your mission! Come back here when you start to run out again. Gallery Videos Category:Activities Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Locations Category:Activities that teach math Category:Activities that teach arithmetic Category:Math Category:Arithmetic Category:Mystery Mountain